Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure!
Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! (スーパーキューティーハニープリキュア！ Sūpā Kyūtī Hanī Purikyua!) is one of FairySina's Pretty Cure seasons and the fourth of the third generation. It will replace Perfect INK! Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. The season is about 4 little girls who are able to transform into Pretty Cure and fight against the evil Queen Kanashi. The main theme is based on happiness and friendship. Story *''Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure Episodes'' Some days ago, the Kingdom of Happiness, known as the Sugureta Kingdom, was attacked by the evil Queen named Queen Kanashi. She wants to steal everyones happiness and rule the Sugureta Kingdom. She sent her followers to earth to steal peoples happiness so no one can stop her. Two fairies from Sugureta Kingdom came to earth too. They wanted to stop them but instead they found the legendary warriors Pretty Cure! Characters Cures Shinryoku Chika (心力智佳 Shinryoku Chika) / Cure Heartful (キュアハートフル Kyua Hātofuru) Voiced by: Yayoi Sugaya Chika is an always happy and helpful girl who is liked by most likely everyone in town. She has a habit to give everyone a cute nickname. Chika lives with her grandmother because her parents are out of town. Her alter ego is Cure Heartful (キュアハートフル Kyua Hātofuru) and her powers are based on love. Hanami Kaoru (花美薫 Hanami Kaoru) / Cure Bubble (キュアバブル Kyua Baburu) Voiced by: '' Kaoru is a shy girl with a big heart. If she talks to somebody, she only talks with her friends or her family. Chika likes to call her '''Shiny' (シャイニー Shainī). Her alter ego is Cure Bubble (キュアバブル Kyua Baburu) and her powers are based on light. Kikuki Masami (菊木まさみ Kikuki Masami) / Cure Yoshi (キュアヨーシー Kyua Yōshī) Voiced by: '' Masami is for her age a really smart girl. She loves to read and share her books and knowledge with her friends. She prefers to read her books in nature instead of reading them in her room. Her alter ego is '''Cure Yoshi' (キュアヨーシー Kyua Yōshī) and her powers are based on nature. Meguno Riko (恵乃莉子 Meguno Riko) / Cure Sparkling (キュアスパークリング Kyua Supākuringu) Voiced by: '' Riko has a similar personality as Chika has. But until this year, she lived at the other side of the town. Because of her father's work, her family moved to side where the others live. Her alter ego is '''Cure Sparkling' (キュアスパークリング Kyua Supākuringu) and her powers are based on water. Past Pretty Cures The Former Pretty Cures are the Cures from different centuries. They appear for the first time in the Happiness Miracle Book. Mascots Teddy (テディ Tedi) Teddy is one of the two fairies from Sugureta Kingdom who came to earth. Teddy always ends his sentences with "~happy". Bear (ベア Bea) Bear is one of the two fairies from Sugureta Kingdom who came to earth. Bear always ends his sentences with "~happy". Villains Queen Kanashi (クィーン悲しい Ku~īn Kanashī) Queen Kanashi is the main villain of this season. She wants to rule the Sugureta Kindgom. Machigatta (間違った Machigatta) Machigatta is the first villain who appears at the earth. Hidoi (酷い Hidoi) Hodoi is the second villain who appears at the earth. Iyana (嫌な Iyana) Iyana is the third villain who appears at earth. Saitei (サイテイ Saitei) Saitei are the monsters of this season. Minor characters Shinryoku Ren (心力れん Shinryoku Ren) Ren is Chika's older sister. Shinryoku Mai (心力まい Shinryoku Mai) Mai is Chika and Ren's mother. Shinryoku Arata (心力あらた Shinryoku Arata) Arate is Chika and Ren's father. Shinryoku Kohaku (心力こはく Shinryoku Kohaku) Kohaku is Chika and Ren's grandmother. Hanami Naoki (花美なおき Hanami Naoki) Naoki is Kaoru's father. Kikuki Yasu (菊木やす Kikuki Yasu) Yasu is Masami's older brother. Kikuki Shinobu (菊木忍 Kikuki Shinobu) Shinobu is Yasu and Masami's mother. Meguno Ayame (恵乃あやめ Meguno Ayame) Ayame is Riko's mother. Meguno Kenta (恵乃けんた Meguno Kenta) Kenta is Riko's father. Locations *'Sugureta Kingdom' (優れた王国 Sugureta Ōkoku) *'Kofukuna' (幸福な Kōfukuna) - The town that Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! is set in. *'Sakiyuki School' (先行き学校 Sakiyuki Gakkō) *'Town Center Library' Items *'Lovely Cure Watch' (ラブリーキュア·ウォッチ Raburīkyua· u~otchi) - the main transformation item of this season. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure Super Cute Miracle! *'Honey Heart Flash' (ハニーハートフラッシュ Hanī Hāto Furasshu) - this season's main weapon. *'Happiness Miracle Book' (ハピネスミラクルブック Hapinesu Mirakuru Bukku) - an old book about Pretty Cures and Pretty Cure powers. *'Miracle Butterfly Light' (ミラクルバタフライライト Mirakuru Batafurai Raito) - holy items from Sugureta Kingdom. Trivia *This is the first season where all Cures are younger than 13. *Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! is the first Pretty Cure Season, which includes Miracle Lights. Gallery References Category:FairySina's 3rd Generation Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series